


Ten Minutes to Spare

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HP May Madness 2016, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Silence, Silence Kink, Smut, Speeches, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re out of your mind, Potter,” Severus protests, fighting back a moan as Harry’s knuckles brush against the growing hardness in his trousers. “You’re supposed to give a speech in ten minutes.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes to Spare

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

“You’re nuts. You’re absolutely mad if you think for even a second—”

“Come, on Severus,” Harry murmurs softly, “Live a little.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Severus hisses quietly. “You’re the one under that damned invisibility cloak.”

Harry chuckles in response and Severus feels a pressure against his legs as a warm body settles underneath the table.

“These galas are so tiresome, don’t you agree?” Harry runs his hands up Severus’s thighs. “I can think of a way to entertain ourselves in the meantime.”

“You’re out of your mind, Potter,” Severus protests, fighting back a moan as Harry’s knuckles brush against the growing hardness in his trousers. “You’re supposed to give a speech in ten minutes.”

“We better make this quick then.” Harry laughs softly beneath the table, unzipping Severus’s flies and pulling his stiff prick free.

All remaining arguments die on Severus’s lips as Harry’s mouth wraps around his aching cock, his hot, wet tongue running along the shaft. Severus grips the table and fights to keep his expression neutral as Harry eagerly laps at his dripping prick. Harry’s hand squeezes the base of his cock, stroking it in time with the urgent bobbing of his head, taking him deeper with each thrust. Severus bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as he feels the tip of his prick hit the back of Harry’s throat. His bollocks begin to draw up in warning, his cock on the verge of exploding when a large hand pats his shoulder.

“Alright there, Severus?”

“Kingsley,” Severus chokes out, willing his oncoming orgasm away.

“Have you seen Harry?” Kingsley asks, eyes filled with concern as they scan the room. “I know he’s not overly comfortable at these sort of events but everyone is very eager for his speech.”

“I’m sure he’s somewhere nearby,” Severus grunts, internally cursing as Harry swirls his tongue around the head of his cock.

“I’m sure you’re right.” Kingsley squeezes his shoulder. “And I’m very glad to see you here, Severus. I’ve always known you were a compassionate sort deep down, but it pleases me that the rest of the Wizarding world is getting to see your true colours.”

Severus bites back a nasty remark as Kingsley walks away, further frustrated when he feels the vibrations of Harry laughing around his cock.

“Potter, you are so dead once—” Severus begins, speech cut off as Harry opens his throat and swallows him whole.

“Fuck.” The word escapes Severus’s mouth, perhaps a little louder than he would have preferred, as his body shudders and he comes, pulse after pulse, into Harry’s eager mouth.

Severus’s vision slowly returns catching an older woman scowl at his outburst before shaking her head and looking away, and he hardly realizes Harry has murmured a cleaning and tucked him back into his trousers.

“Potter,” Severus warns, torn between indignation and unwilling satisfaction.

“I know, I know,” Harry breathily replies in his ear, having snuck out from under the table. “You can scold me at home later tonight, but first I’ve got a speech to give.”

Severus wants to be mad, he really does, but it’s rather difficult. Especially as he watches Harry discard his cloak at the side of the stage, walk to the podium and give a magnificent speech with bright eyes, flushed cheeks and perfectly swollen lips.


End file.
